The touch technology provides the advantages of humanistic interfaces and a variety of sensing operations, and therefore the touch technology is widely applied in input units of the electronic devices and sensing devices, such as sensing mattresses, interaction sensing mats and electronic whiteboards. Generally speaking, according to sensing theories, the touch technology can be classified into resistive touch, capacitive touch, optics touch, electromagnetic touch, and so on. Among them, the resistive touch technology is the mainstream in markets and extensively adopted.
Specifically, a resistive touch sensing device is composed of two stacking conductive layers, and the resistive material is dispersed in the two conductive layers. When the user touches the resistive touch sensing device, the conductive layer contacts the resistive material and a current loop is formed, so that the touch point is detected. However, when the conductive layer contacts the resistive material, the conductance therebetween is poor since the conductive layer and the resistive material are dissimilar materials. Accordingly, the sensitivity of the touch sensing device is lowered. In addition, when the conductive layer and the resistive material contact due to the external force, the contact therebetween is influenced by the contact area or load. Thus, the touch point may be determined incorrectly or shifted, and the accuracy of the touch sensing device is reduced. Hence, the complexity of the processing circuit is increased. Moreover, the conductive layer and the resistive material are worn when they contact, and thus the reliability of the touch sensing device is lowered.